


Werewolf Sex-Ed

by BookGirlFan, luvtheheaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Scott goes to Derek for advice. A "party favor" for the 2018 Pod-Together challenge! Text and podfic both posted here.





	Werewolf Sex-Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Written by BookGirlFan, Podfic by luvtheheaven.

You can read the fic below. The podfic is here:

Or, right-click to [download](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Werewolf%20Sex-Ed%20-Teen%20Wolf%20Scott%20Derek%20gen%20podfic.mp3) the mp3 podcast. Regular clicking takes you to another streaming option. (4 min, 37 sec)

Scott stepped up to the door, fist hovering over it. Was there even any point in knocking? Derek had to know he was here. He could smell Derek inside, there was no way Derek couldn’t smell him as well. Did Derek just not want to talk to him?

He shrugged, and knocked anyway. Derek was the only guy he knew who might actually be able to help him with this.

Scott knocked on the door again, and this time Derek opened it. He scowled, arms crossed. “What do you want.”

Scott pushed down his instinctive reaction to scowl back at Derek. That wouldn’t be helpful right now. “I need your help with something.” He hesitated, knowing that what he said next would not do him any favours, but there was no point in hiding it. Maybe coming here hadn’t been the right move. Too late now. “It’s about Allison.”

Sure enough, Derek’s scowl grew deeper, and he leaned forward, looming over the doorway. “What you do with your hunter girlfriend is not my problem.” He made to close the door.  

Scott stepped forward, blocking him. “You’re the Alpha,” he said belligerently. “It’s your problem now! 

“You didn’t even want to be part of my pack!” Derek’s eyes flashed red.

Scott drew a breath, ready to continue arguing, when the thought flashed through his head,

 _What would Mom think?_ She wasn’t afraid of a fight, she had kicked his dad out after all, but this one was just stupid. He needed Derek’s help, which meant he needed to stop fighting and get on with asking.

He sighed, and instead said, “I know, okay? I wanted to do things by myself, and I still don’t want an Alpha, but I need your help.”

Derek kept scowling for another long moment, then stepped back, leaving enough room for Scott to come inside. “What do you need help with.”

“Allison and I...” Scott really didn’t want to talk about this. He could already feel his face flushing, but it was this or talk to Dr Deaton, and even if he’d been sure Deaton would have answers, this would still have been way too awkward to talk about with his _boss_. Then again, was this actually any better? “Something weird happened during sex,” he finally blurted. “I don’t know if it was a wolf thing, or a normal teenage boy thing, and I can’t ask anyone just in case it is a wolf thing, and all Stiles could find was a bunch of porn! So he said I should ask you.”

“Stiles,” Derek said flatly. He looked hilariously disgusted. “Thought you should talk to _me_.”

“You were born with this stuff!” Scott pushed back instinctively. It would be so much easier if Stiles were here! He was so much better at arguing - but then, that was why Stiles hadn’t come in the first place. “And I know you aren’t gay, because–“ He cut off. Bringing up Kate was one line he didn’t want to cross.

Derek looked like he knew what Scott had been thinking anyway. “No,” he said shortly. “I’m not gay. I‘m asexual.” His eyes flared red again, but this time it felt more defensive.

“Because of Kate?” Scott asked, then immediately felt stupid. Hadn’t he just thought about how he shouldn’t bring that up?

“Because of me.” Derek stared at him for a long moment. Scott didn’t react. Finally, Derek’s arms dropped down from across his chest to his sides. “There might be something in the vault. Follow me.”

Scott followed Derek through the doorway and into the house, thinking that maybe coming here had been the right move after all.

 

 


End file.
